Therjl Wiki
Background The Real Jim Lim (@therealjimlim) is a social influencer and multi-talented personality. She is the director and CEO of Jim Lim Towers. She is considered by many to be the realest of all time (J-Ren, Social Studies Teacher). She is also considered humanity's best weapon (Tia, Possibly in Halo 5). Jim Lim Towers Drawing inspiration from Ice Queen Racquel, Jim ruthlessly expanded her empire in order to spread her influence. An aggressive take over bid was launched for Shaw Towers after it was found that only two lifts were working. Upon acquisition, she focused her attention on taking over the night life scene in Singapore - especially Cocktail Bars. Things took a slightly more personal turn for Jim when she started dating an up and coming bar tender, Tippy Birdsong. It was also where she met her friends, which collectively formed a group known as the Equal Opportunity Advocates. Despite, climbing the social ranks, there was only one area she needed complete dominance over (Expanded, Next Section). Beer Pong Adventures It started at Racquel's Chinese New Year House Party.Jamie was invited to partake in the festivities but found herself unable to connect with the common folk. Sensing haters, she chose to pair with fellow pong legend, Narry Hayan, and began an undisputed beer pong run (24 - 0). It was here, amid scattered applause from distant relatives, that Jim discovered her love of competition but more importantly winning. It is rumored that if she loses, her face turns tomato red. (Tippy Birdsong, 2018). The 3 Little Indians Post - Beer Pong, Jim and Narry found out that they had a lot in common. Most importantly, the shared an impeccable music taste. Narry maintains that his music taste is better (Narry, 2018). After unlocking this much sought after achievement, Narry decided to introduce to his friends - Nanban and Benchot. This was the beginning of a formidable alliance where Jim would leverage the Indians to solidify her legacy. Typically the following would happen: Jim would call upon her international friends to visit the Lion City. She would organize picnics and introduce the Indians as locals she had come to know. This would leave her friends with the impression that she had other friends too - A boilerplate social influencer play. Writing To ST Forum on Feminism Jim was truly moved by the election of the first female president of the republik. Inspired, she wrote a short article about it: Cultivating a Culture of Diversity in Singapore Not too long ago, Singapore achieved not only a win for democracy but for feminism as well by electing its first Female Malay President. It drew criticism online for the nature of how the candidate was selected but change is not easy feat.I believe that we should continue down this good line by expanding this logic to the work place. For too long, patriarchal systems of oppression have prevented women from entering the fields of STEM.Hence, Government Institutions in this area should actively look at selecting women (preferably minorities) to helm top positions in Government Linked companies such as SMRT. I believe this will move our society in a more progressive direction. Jim Lim Social (Policy) Influencer Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse